Me reconnais tu ?
by Suzuka-san
Summary: Seto Kaiba reçoit une provocation en duel par une femme qui affirme qu'ils se connaissent. Il accepte, tout en se demandant son lien avec lui. Sa reponse se trouve dans le jeu de l'inconnue
1. Me Reconnais tu ?

**Titre **: Me reconnais-tu ?

**Crédits :** Les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'inconnue est de ma création.

Bonne lecture

\*****************/

Comme à son éternelle habitude, Seto Kaiba, le GRAND Seto Kaiba, était assis derrière son bureau au siège de la KaibaCorp. C'était une journée d'ordinaire comme une autre… Mais ce jour-là, en fin de journée, Kaiba reçut un coup de téléphone.

DRING

« Kaiba : Qu'y a t'il ?

Secretaire: _Une dame aimerait vous parler._

Kaiba : Qui est-elle ?

Secretaire : _Elle ne m'a pas dit son nom mais elle affirme vous connaître._

Kaiba : Montrez-la moi. »

De part l'écran du téléphone, Kaiba aperçut une femme d'une trentaine d'année qui attendait calmement avec le combiné avec la main. Elle avait des cheveux châtain clairs et long jusqu'au milieu du dos, des yeux marrons brillants. Kaiba la regarda attentivement. Il ne semblait pas la connaître mais son visage lui disait quelque chose. Il se demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait. Pensant qu'il n'était pour le moment pas très occupé, il décida de lui parler :

« Kaiba : C'est bon, je la prend.

Secretaire : _Bien monsieur._ »

La femme apparut en plein écran du téléphone et sourit à la vue de Kaiba. Ce dernier restait imperturbable :

Inconnue : _Bonjour Seto. Comment vas-tu ? Me reconnais-tu ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est difficile de t'avoir en ligne._

Kaiba (sur un ton sec) : Je ne vous permets pas d'être aussi familière avec moi. Déclinez votre identité sur le champ.

Inconnue : _Mon identité ? Pourquoi me poses-tu une question à laquelle tu connais déjà la réponse ?_

Kaiba : Que ce soit clair entre nous, je ne vous connais pas. Et si vous ne me dites pas immédiatement qui vous êtes, je coupe la communication.

Inconnue : _Allons, Seto. Tu n'oserais pas me faire ça. Je suis sûre que si tu réfléchissais un peu, tu te souviendrais de moi et de mon nom._

Kaiba : Je ne vous connais pas, je ne vous ai jamais vue. Et maintenant dîtes-moi la raison de votre appel.

Inconnue : _Tu pourrais être un peu plus poli avec les adultes. N'oublie pas que tu es encore mineur mon petit Seto. Tu me déçois beaucoup. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui je peux être ?_

Kaiba : Non et pour être franc, je m'en fiche. J'ai autre chose à faire que de retenir tous les noms des personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie.

Inconnue : _Autre chose à faire ? Jouer au duel de monstre par exemple ? _

Kaiba (à bout de nerfs) : Ma vie quotidienne ne vous regarde en rien.

Inconnue : _Contrairement à ce qu tu peux penser, ta vie a un grand intérêt pour moi._

Kaiba : Expliquez-vous. Qu'ai-je à voir avec vous ?

Inconnue : _Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, il faudra que tu m'affrontes en duel, mon petit Seto._

Kaiba : Vous affronter en duel ? Il faut être complètement inconscient pour oser défier le champion des duellistes.

Inconnue : _C'est étrange, j'ai entendu dire que le champion des duellistes se nommait Yûgi Mûto. _

Kaiba (en colère) : N'abusez pas de ma patience…

Inconnue (coupant Kaiba) : _On se calme, c'est pas ainsi qu'on parle aux gens. Et je ne suis pas inconsciente, je te signale. Je te l'ai dit, je sais très bien qui tu es et je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire qui je suis. Je veux que tu le découvres par toi-même. Et en ce qui concerne le duel de monstre, j'ai mon palmarès moi aussi._

Kaiba (sourire narquois) : Championne communale, probablement.

Inconnue : _Cela signifie-il que tu acceptes le duel ?_

Kaiba : J'accepte de vous battre à plat de couture et de vous humilier pour avoir abuser de ma patience et de mon temps.

Inconnue : _Fort bien. J'espère que ce duel t'aidera à retrouver la mémoire et que tu feras tes excuses ensuite._

Kaiba : Ca m'étonnerait.

Inconnue : _Nous verrons bien. Je suis impatiente que ce duel est lieu. Je te retrouve demain après tes cours devant la KaibaCorp. Et surtout, n'oublie pas d'emmener Makuba avec toi._

Kaiba : Laissez mon frère en dehors de tout ça.

Inconnue : _Emmène-le, c'est très important. Il ne lui arrivera rien tant que son grand frère est là pour le protéger._

Kaiba : Que savez-vous de lui ?

Inconnue : _Pas grand-chose malheureusement. Tu comprendras vite pourquoi. Bon, je te laisse. A demain (fait un signe de la main). »_

L'image de la femme disparut de l'écran et Kaiba raccrocha le combiné du téléphone. Ilresta intrigué quelques minutes. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce duel alors qu'il était déjà trèsoccupé ?Qui était cette femme qui disait le connaître ? Une chose est sûre, s'il ne se souvenait pas d'elle, c'est qu'elle appartenait au passé et Kaiba n'avait rien à faire du passé. Comme il le dit souvent, le passé est derrière lui, il ne se préoccupe que de l'avenir. C'est ainsi qu'il conçoit les choses et ce n'est pas cette inconnue sortit de nulle part qui allait interférer sa vie comme il la conçoit.

Kaiba fut sorti de ses pensées par une petite tête brune qui passait timidement à travers la porte de son bureau :

« Makuba : Est-ce que ça va Seto ? Je t'ai entendu crier.

Kaiba : Tout va bien Makuba. Rien qu'une parasite qui m'a fait perdre mon temps.

Makuba : Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

Kaiba : Elle m'a défiée pour une partie de duel de monstre.

Makuba : Et tu as accepté ?

Kaiba : Evidemment, je relève tous les défis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais régler ça en moins de deux. Elle ne semble pas savoir à qui elle a affaire. Je vais lui montrer ce qu'est un grand duelliste.

Makuba : Bien dit Seto.

Kaiba : Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle veut absolument que tu sois là.

Makuba : Ah bon ! Elle nous connaît ?

Kaiba : Elle dit qu'elle me connaît mais franchement elle ne me dit rien. A mon avis ce n'est qu'une pauvre démente qui cherche simplement à attirer l'attention sur elle. Le fait qu'elle me connaisse n'est qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir réussir à me joindre. Tout le monde me connaît plus ou moins puisque je suis le président de la plus grosse société du monde et qui plus est le champion des duellistes. Je vais régler ça demain et nous pourrons reprendre une vie normale Makuba. »

Makuba acquiesça de la tête et sourit. Kaiba aimait le voir ainsi. Il n'avait peut-être pas été le meilleur grand frère du monde mais il pensait avoir tout mis en œuvre pour que Makuba ne manque de rien… enfin, presque de rien. Il y avait une chose que Makuba n'avait jamais eue mais ça, il n'était pas en mesure de lui apporter.


	2. Où avez vous eu cette carte ?

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. J'espère que vous allez bien comprendre la façon dont est présenté le duel, j'avoue que je savais pas comment faire sinon.

\***************/

Le lendemain, après les cours, Kaiba monta dans sa limousine et passa à l'école primaire de Makuba afin de prendre celui-ci au passage. Il demanda à aller au siège de la KaibaCorp. L'inconnue était là, les bras croisés, appuyée contre la statue du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, un disque de duel au bras gauche. Quand elle vit Kaiba et Makuba, elle sourit de plus belle en se rapprochant d'eux. Makuba restait aux cotés de son frère et Kaiba scrutait la femme du regard, de manière à voir si, oui ou non, il la connaissait. Son visage lui disait toujours quelque chose mais il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se souvenir ni où, ni quand :

« - Mon cher Seto, je suis heureuse de te voir.

- Ce n'est pas mon cas. Finissons-en immédiatement.

- Bonjour Makuba, dit-elle tout sourire en se penchant vers le plus jeune des deux frères.

- Bonjour, répondit-il timidement

- Laissez mon frère. Vous avez voulu qu'il soit là mais je vous interdis de lui adresser la parole. Faisons ce duel que je puisse vous battre et retourner à une vie normale, loin de vous.

- J'ai le droit de parler à Makuba si j'en ai envi, répondit calmement l'inconnue. Et en ce qui concerne le duel, j'aimerai qu'il se fasse dans un coin isolé, où l'on ne nous dérangera pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne voudrai pas que tu perdes ta réputation devant tant de monde. Je ne suis pas là pour te briser Seto mais pour t'aider à te souvenir.

- Ma réputation ? Vous pensez que vous allez me battre ? Hum, très drôle.

- Ca je ne sais pas si je vais te battre mais si c'est le cas, je peux te dire que sera double. Je ne pensais pas à cela en disant perdre ta réputation.

- Vous ne me battrez jamais. Mais bon, si vous le souhaitez, nous allons aller chez moi, nous nous battrons dans le jardin. Personne ne nous verra. Ca vous va ?

- C'est parfait. Je voulais justement voir où tu habitais ? »

Kaiba emmena l'inconnue dans la limousine mais il se mit entre elle et Makuba. Il ne voulait qu'elle s'approche de son petit frère. Il pensait qu'elle ne cesserait de parler mais elle resta calme le long du chemin, regardant dehors. Dans sa robe noire sans manche, elle souriait en regardant défiler le paysage. Kaiba voulut lui demander pourquoi elle était si joyeuse mais n'en eu pas l'occasion car la voiture s'arrêta et la portière s'ouvrit. L'inconnue descendit et regarda autour d'elle :

« - C'est donc ici que tu vis ? C'est très joli. Je n'ai apparemment pas de soucis à me faire.

- Assez parlé. Commençons le duel, dit Kaiba en activant son duel disk

- Avec joie, j'ai hâte de voir la tête que tu feras quand tu verras ma carte.

- Quelle carte ?

- Tu verras. Pour le moment, place au duel.

- A nous deux. »

Duel Kaiba / Inconnue

Abréviations :

MA : mode attaque

MD : mode défense

FC : face cachée

Kaiba : 4000 Inconnue : 4000

Rien Rien

« - Comme je sais que tu es un garçon poli, tu vas penser honneur aux dames.

- Pas du tout mais si vous y tenez, commencez.

- Je vais commencer par poser un monstre en mode défense face cachée et je pose une carte face cachée. Je termine mon tour.

Kaiba : 4000 Inconnue : 4000

Rien Un monstre MD et FC

Une carte FC

- C'est pitoyable, à moi. Je joue le _Canon d'acier Z (lumière 1500-1300)_ en mode attaque. Vas-y _Canon d'acier Z_, attaque sa carte en mode défense.

- Tu es trop pressé mon petit Seto. Ma carte en mode défense est _La vierge clémente (lumière 850-2000)_. Ses points de défenses sont plus puissants que celle de ton attaque. Tu vas perdre tes premiers points de vie.

- Grrr, je connais les règles du jeu. Je termine mon tour.

Kaiba : 3500 Inconnue : 4000

Canon d'acier Z MA (1500-1300) La vierge clémente MD (850-2000)

Une carte FC

- Bien, à moi, dit l'inconnue. Je vais commencer par passer _La vierge clémente_ en mode attaque. Je vais ensuite utiliser la carte magique _Bouclier et épée_, qui inverse les points d'attaque et de défense de nos monstres respectifs.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien compris. Mon monstre devient plus puissant que le tient. Mais j'en profite aussi pour invoquer l'_Elfe ancien (lumière 1450-1200)_ en mode attaque.

Kaiba : 3500 Inconnue : 4000

Canon d'acier Z MA (1300-1500) La vierge clémente MA (2000-850)

Elfe ancien MA (1450-1200)

Une carte FC

- _Elfe ancien_, détruit son monstre. Et toi_ Vierge clémente_, attaque directement ses points de vie.

Kaiba : 1350 Inconnue : 4000

Rien La vierge clémente MA (2000-850)

Elfe ancien MA (1450-1200)

Une carte FC

- Seto, ressaisis-toi. Tu ne peux pas perdre, dit Makuba inquiet

- _Elle est plus forte que je ne le pensais. Mais certainement pas assez pour me battre. Je vais infecter son jeu avec ma carte destructrice._ Alors, Vous êtes prête. C'est à moi de jouer. Je vais tout d'abord utiliser la carte magique _La porte des ténèbres_. Tant qu'elle restera en jeu, nous ne pourrons attaquer qu'avec un seul monstre à chaque tour. Ensuite, je vais poser le_ Dragon Obscur (Ténèbre 900-600)_ en mode défense. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

Kaiba : 1350 Inconnue : 4000

Dragon Obscur MD (900-600) La vierge clémente MA (2000-850)

Carte magique La porte des ténèbres Elfe ancien MA (1450-1200)

Une carte FC Une carte FC

- Tu es trop prévisible mon cher Seto. Je t'ai dit que je te connaissais bien et je connais également ta façon de jouer au duel de monstre. Je parie que ta carte face cachée est la carte destructrice.

- …

- Cela fait un moment que je prépare ce duel et j'avais prévu ce coup. Je révèle ma carte face cachée : _Tornade de poussière._ Cette carte piège me permet de détruire une carte magique ou piège sur le terrain adverse.

- _Non, j'ai besoin de ma carte destructrice._

- Tu as de la chance, car à cause de ta carte magique _La porte des ténèbres_, je ne peux attaquer qu'avec un seul monstre. Donc tu restes en jeu pour le moment. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'invoquer _Reflet infernal n°2 (lumière 1100-1400)_ en mode attaque. Maintenant, _Vierge clémente_, détruit son _Dragon obscur._ Je pose une autre carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

Kaiba : 1350 Inconnue : 4000

Carte magique La porte des ténèbres La vierge clémente MA (2000-850)

Elfe ancien MA (1450-1200)

Reflet infernal n°2 MA (1100-1400)

Une carte FC

- A toi Seto. Tire une bonne carte. Tu n'as pas un seul monstre sur le terrain et j'en ai trois.

- J'avais remarqué. _Il faut que je tire une bonne carte _(tire une carte). Parfait, je joue la carte magique _Echange d'âme_. Nous allons prendre respectivement les cartes monstres sur le terrain de nos adversaires pour les sacrifier. Mais comme je n'ai pas de monstre, vous ne prenez rien. En revanche, moi, je vais vous emprunter vos trois monstres. Ensuite, je vais sacrifier votre _Vierge clémente _et votre_ Elfe ancien_ afin d'invoquer mon tout puissant _Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus (lumière 3000-2500)_. Je ne peux attaquer qu'avec un seul monstre, alors mon _Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus, _Attaque directement ses points de vie…

- Tu ne crois quand même pas t'en tirer comme ça. Je relève ma carte face cachée : _Annulation d'attaque._ Ton attaque n'a aucun effet sur mes points de vie. Et comme ton tour se termine, je récupère mon dernier monstre que tu n'as pas sacrifié.

- Hum, vous ne faites que retarder l'inévitable. Mon D_ragon blanc aux yeux bleus_ aura raison de vous au prochain tour.

- Bravo Seto. T'es la plus fort, dit le jeune frère Makuba

Kaiba : 1350 Inconnue : 4000

Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus MA (3000-2500) Reflet infernal n°2 MA (1100-1400)

Carte magique La porte des ténèbres

- Je suis navrée de te décevoir mon cher Seto mais il n'y aura pas de prochain tour pour toi. J'ai dans ma main deux façons de vaincre ton dragon. Je pourrai utiliser la carte magique _Change cœur_ et retourner ton dragon contre toi… Mais je ne suis pas méchante à ce point. Je sais ce que représente cette carte pour toi et puis ce n'est pas mon but de te faire du mal. Je veux seulement que tu te souviennes de moi. Franchement, dans ma façon de jouer, n'as-tu pas remarqué quelque chose ?

- Non. Maintenant, jouez que je puisse en finir. Vous m'avez fait perdre assez de temps comme ça.

- C'en est fini de toi, Seto. Mais je reconnais que tu es un bon duelliste. Tu es bien digne de ton professeur.

- Mon professeur ?

- Oui, celui qui t'a appris à jouer au duel de monstre.

- …Cela remonte à tellement loin. Il y longtemps que je l'ai dépassé.

- Dépassé ? Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons. J'ai dans ma main la carte qui t'aidera à retrouver à tes souvenirs.

- Ne me faites pas languir et jouez.

- Je vais tout d'abord utiliser la carte piège _Sonde mystique_, durant ce tour, ta carte magique _La porte des ténèbres_ sera inactivée et je pourrai attaquer avec plusieurs monstres. Ensuite je joue la _Renaissance du monstre _afin de ramener mon _Elfe ancien_ sur le terrain.

Kaiba : 1350 Inconnue : 4000

Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus MA (3000-2500) Reflet infernal n°2 MA (1100-1400)

Carte magique La porte des ténèbres (inactive) Elfe ancien MA (1450-1200)

Carte piège Sonde mystique

- Autant qu'ils sont, vos monstres sont impuissants face à mon dragon.

- Je n'ai pas terminé. Je sacrifie l'_Elfe ancien _et _Reflet infernal n°2_ afin d'invoquer ceci. Reconnais-tu cette carte Seto : _L'ange de l'amour (lumière 2900-2400)._

- _L'ange de l'amour_, c'est impossible, dit Seto paralysé de stupeur. Où avez-vous eu cette carte ? Répondez-moi immédiatement. Vous l'avez volé, c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout, cette carte m'a toujours appartenue.

- Alors c'est une copie. Ca ne peut pas être l'originale. Je sais où se trouve la vraie carte _L'ange de l'amour._

-Es-tu sûr de ce que tu sais ? J'ai toujours été l'unique propriétaire de cette carte. Et puisque tu l'a reconnue, regarde moi une nouvelle fois Seto. Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi maintenant ?

- …

- Que t'arrive-il, Seto ? demanda Makuba

- Comme tu connais cette carte, tu connais aussi ses effets spéciaux. _L'ange de l'amour _est un monstre très puissant et seuls des monstres de lumières doivent être sacrifiés pour pouvoir l'invoquer. Ilreprésente la lumière elle-même_, _une lumière si puissante qu'elle en fait bénéficier tous les monstres de lumière présent sur le terrain et en fait pâtir les monstres des ténèbres. Remercie-moi, ton dragon est un monstre de lumière et par conséquent, sa puissance augmente de la moitié de ses points d'attaque et de défense. Mais c'est sans compter que mon ange augmente aussi ses points d'attaque et défense en additionnant à ses points initiaux la moitié des points d'attaque et de défenses de tous les monstres de lumières présents sur le terrain. Si tout cela te parait un peu compliqué, regarde.

Kaiba : 1350 Inconnue : 4000

Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus MA (4500-3750) Ange de l'amour (4400-3650)

Carte magique La porte des ténèbres (inactive) Carte piège Sonde mystique

- C'est égal, mon dragon est toujours plus puissant que ce faux ange.

- Cet ange n'est pas un faux. Seule la vraie propriétaire de cette carte, en l'occurrence moi, sait s'en servir. Elle est unique. Tu te souviens, cette carte était la récompense du premier tournoi mondial de duel de monstre qui remonte à déjà plusieurs années. Tu étais encore jeune mais tu étais là quand Pegasus me l'a remise en même temps que le titre de championne mondiale.

- Arrêtez, c'est impossible.

- Seto…

- Je t'avais bien dit que j'avais mon palmarès. Et je n'ai pas terminée mon tour. Je vais utiliser une autre des facultés de _l'Ange de l'amour_. A chaque tour, j'ai le droit de choisir une carte régénératrice de mon jeu et de la jouer immédiatement. Je choisi la carte _Remède du secret gobelin _qui augmente mes points de vie de 600. Ensuite, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai pas encore invoqué de monstre sur le terrain. J'invoque donc la _Dame de la foi (lumière 1100-800)_. Et comme il s'agit d'un monstre de lumière, tu sais ce qui va se passer.

Kaiba : 1350 Inconnue : 4600

Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus MA (4500-3750) Ange de l'amour (4950-4050)

Carte magique La porte des ténèbres (inactive) Dame de la foi (1650-1200)

Carte piège Sonde mystique

- Mon ange est maintenant plus puissant que ton dragon, et comme ta carte magique _La porte des ténèbres _est inactive, je vais pouvoir anéantir tes derniers points de vie. Crois-tu franchement qu'une imposteur t'aurait battu de la sorte ?

- …

- _Ange de l'amour, _détruit son D_ragon blanc aux yeux bleus_. Et toi, _Dame de la foi_, anéantit ses derniers points de vie.

Kaiba : 0 Inconnue : 4600

Carte magique La porte des ténèbres (inactive) Ange de l'amour (3450-2800)

Dame de la foi (1650-1200)

Carte piège Sonde mystique

- Seto, dit Makuba les larmes aux yeux

- Ce duel est terminé, Seto.

- … »

Fin du Duel Kaiba / Inconnue

Vainqueur : Inconnue

**Note :** Toutes les cartes de ce duel existent réellement. Seul _L'ange de l'amour _est de ma création. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop flou et que vous avez pu comprendre le déroulement du duel. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ce soit clair.

Avez-vous deviné le lien entre l'inconnue et Kaiba ?


	3. Je me souviens

**Chapitre 3** : Je me souviens…

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires. Bonne lecture

\**************/

Kaiba était agenouillé par terre, toujours mutique, le regard figé. Makuba se rapprocha de lui en pleurs et le secoua. Aucune réaction. L'inconnue se rapprocha à son tour de Kaiba, calmement. Makuba se mit entre elle et son frère :

« Makuba : Ne vous approchez pas de mon frère. Regardez comment il est à cause de vous.

Inconnue : Je n'ai rien fait. Il est simplement en train de se battre avec son passé. Il va bientôt revenir à lui, ne t'en fait pas.

Makuba (en pleurs) : Je vous déteste, vous avez fait du mal à mon frère.

Inconnue : Ne crois-tu pas que lui m'a fait du mal ? Il ne m'a même pas reconnu, moi.

Makuba : Qui êtes-vous ?

Inconnue : Quand il sera revenu à lui, tu demanderas à ton frère, mon petit Makuba.

Kaiba : Je me souviens…

Makuba : Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Seto ? »

Seto restait figé, il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Ses démons du passé refaisaient surface. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier, elle ? Ce jour là, il s'en souvint, tout s'est écroulé pour lui.

Flash back de Kaiba n°1

Le petit Seto avait 5 ans, il attendait patiemment dans une salle d'attente. Il tenait contre lui une peluche _Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus_. Soudain, un grand homme brun ténébreux avec de profonds yeux bleus, portant une blouse blanche, sortit de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait, le regard affolé. Seto regarda à l'intérieur de la salle en question. Il aperçu un tas de monde en blouse blanche se précipiter autour de quelqu'un. Le grand homme, très silencieux, prit la main de Seto et l'emmena loin de la salle d'attente.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Seto et le grand homme attendaient dans uns chambre d'hôpital. Le lit était vide de patient. Sur la table de nuit, il y avait un cadre avec sur la photo le petit Seto avec le grand homme brun. Ce dernier ne disait rien, il semblait très nerveux. Seto n'osait pas lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Soudain, une dame en blouse blanche entra dans la chambre. Une sage-femme probablement, elle portait un petit paquet dans ses bras. Le grand homme se leva précipitamment vers la femme et, sans porter la moindre attention au paquet, demanda :

« Homme : Comment va Sayuri ?

Sage-femme (embarrassée) : Monsieur, je suis désolée. Mais madame Imura… »

S'apercevant soudain de la présence d'un petit garçon dans la pièce, la sage-femme invita le grand homme brun à parler en dehors de la chambre. Les deux adultes partirent avec le paquet que la sage-femme avait amené. Seto attendit ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité. Il n'avait que 5 ans, mais il était plus intelligent que les garçons de son âge et il n'aimait pas être tenu dans le secret. Que lui cachait donc ces grandes personnes ?

Le temps passait mais le soleil ne se couchait pas encore. Il faisait chaud, ça devait être l'été. Le grand homme brun revint dans la chambre avec le paquet. Il avait les yeux rougis, comme s'il avait pleuré. Il s'approcha de Seto et lui tendit le paquet. Seto le prit et fut surpris de constater que ça bougeait. Il dégagea un peu le tissu qui le recouvrai et découvrit un poupon brun, comme ceux que sa mère gardait en souvenir de son enfance. Mais celui-là bougeait, il était vivant. Il sortit un bras de sous le tissu et Seto constata qu'il portait un bracelet. Seto savait déjà lire et il put lire sur le bracelet : IMURA Makuba.

« Homme : Je te présente Makuba, c'est ton petit frère.

Petit Seto (osa enfin dire) : Papa, où est maman ? »

Seto eut pour seule réponse un torrent de larme de la part de l'homme. Son père, Yutaro Imura, semblait toujours dur et imperturbable, un homme sans cœur. Mais en réalité, c'était quelqu'un de très sensible. Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre, laissant Seto seul avec son petit frère. Seto regarda encore le cadre photo sur la table de nuit. Sa mère chérissait cette photo et l'emmenait partout où elle allait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yutaro revint calmé, avec un berceau dans lequel il déposa Makuba. Puis, il se mit à la hauteur de Seto et lui dit :

« Yutaro : Mon garçon, il faut que tu sois fort. Mais, maman… Sayuri, en donnant la vie à Makuba, a perdu la sienne. Elle est partie… »

Son père avait dit ça dans un sanglot. Seto savait ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Sa mère lui en avait parlé une fois de cette chose que l'on appelle la mort. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu, c'est qu'on ne revoyait plus jamais la personne touchée par la mort… Seto ne verrait plus jamais sa maman. Il se sentit faiblir… puis plus rien, tout s'était écroulé pour lui, la mort avait touché la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde : Sayuri Imura, sa maman, la championne mondiale du duel de monstre…

Fin du flash back de Kaiba n°1

Kaiba revenait peu à peu à lui. Il regardait la terre sous ses pieds. Il sentit quelqu'un sangloter à coté de lui. Makuba. Il le prit dans ses bras et il sentait lui aussi les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais il se retint, de toute ses forces, quitte à avoir mal. Plus jamais il n'avait pleuré depuis ce fameux jour d'été. Il avait promis… Il avait promis à sa mère qu'il devrait être fort pour protéger son petit frère. Il se souvint lui avoir fait cette promesse…

Flash back de Kaiba n°2

Une belle femme châtain clair aux yeux marron brillants, avec un ventre énorme, bordait le petit Seto. Sayuri Imura était enceinte de huit mois et était une femme comblée. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait : un époux tendre et attentionné, un petit garçon sage et intelligent et elle était sur le point de mettre au monde un second enfant. Ils n'étaient pas riches mais pas non plus dans le besoin. Ils étaient heureux comme ça. Elle se pencha sur le petit Seto à moitié endormi et lui déposa un baiser sur le front :

« Sayuri : Bonne nuit mon cœur.

Petit Seto : Bonne nuit maman. Bonne nuit petit frère. »

Seto avait dit ça en caressant le ventre bien arrondi de sa mère. Cette dernière s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa les cheveux de son fils :

« Petit Seto (tout content) : Oh ! Il a bougé, t'as vu maman. Il m'a entendu lui dire bonne nuit et il a bougé.

Sayuri : Il te dit bonne nuit à toi aussi. Je suis contente que vous vous entendiez déjà bien.

Petit Seto : Il me tarde qu'il soit là.

Sayuri : Le jour il sera là il faudra que tu m'aides. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a rien de mieux qu'un grand frère pour le protéger.

Petit Seto : Je le protégerai toujours. Je te le promets maman. Je serai très fort pour ça. »

Le petit Seto regardait son frère de quelques jours dormir dans le berceau du foyer familial. Il le détestait, car depuis qu'il était là, sa maman n'était plus là pour lui sourire, le bercer, lui raconter des histoires, lui chantonner des berceuses… C'était lui le responsable. Il courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Puisque sa maman n'était plus là, il n'en sortirait plus jamais.

Il prit son jeu de duel de monstre et regarda une à une ses cartes. Des cartes relativement faibles. Cependant, trois attirèrent son attention : la carte magique _Libération d'âme_, _Nemuriko (ténèbres 800-700)_ et _Protectrice du trône (Terre 800-1500)_. Ces trois cartes, c'est sa mère qui les lui avait donné après que Seto ait promis de toujours protéger son petit frère. Une sorte de contrat en quelque sorte. Pourquoi ces trois là et pas d'autres, sa mère ne lui avait rien dit. Tu découvriras par toi-même qu'elle disait. Seto prit sa peluche _Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus_ et revint dans la chambre où dormait Makuba. Il déchira sa peluche, enleva un peu de mousse et mit dedans les trois cartes. Il referma la peluche avec des épingles à nourrice et la mit dans le berceau de Makuba :

« Petit Seto : Tiens petit frère. Je te la donne, prend-en soin, c'était ma préférée. Mais surtout, elle contient le pacte que j'ai fait avec maman. J'ai juré de te protéger et c'est ce que je ferai. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, je serai toujours là pour toi, je serai fort, je te le promets… »

Fin du flash back de Kaiba n°2

Kaiba tenait toujours son petit frère dans ses bras. Il avait complètement oublié ces trois cartes mais il lui semblait que Makuba possédait toujours la peluche _Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus_. Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'elles signifiaient.

Il sentit une main se poser se poser sur son épaule, une main chaleureuse et bienveillante. Kaiba eut un sursaut en apercevant l'inconnue qui venait de le battre en duel avec la carte de _l'ange de l'amour_. Cette carte avait appartenu à sa mère. Sayuri Imura était la championne du monde de duel de monstre.

Flash back de Kaiba n°3

Ce n'est qu'avec son petit jeu qu'elle avait écrasé tous ses adversaires lors du premier tournoi mondial. Sayuri Imura n'utilisait quasiment que des monstres de lumière. Seto et son père Yutaro avait assisté à tous ses duels et ils l'avaient vue se faire couronner du titre de championne de duel de monstre. C'était il y a onze ans, Seto avait quatre ans. Elle avait gagné cette carte, _L'ange de l'amour,_ unique en son genre

Seto la voulait toujours pour la mettre dans son jeu mais sa mère n'était pas dupe et elle la cachait toujours Dieu sait où :

« Sayuri : Pourquoi est-ce que tu désires tant cette carte ?

Petit Seto : Mais parce qu'elle est puissante et qu'avec elle, je pourrai remporter tous les duels à l'école.

Sayuri : Je croyais que tu les remportais déjà tous.

Petit Seto : Oui mais ça fait bien si dans mon jeu j'ai une carte puissante. Ca montrera à tout le monde que je suis le plus fort.

Sayuri : Seto, c'est moi qui t'ai appris à jouer au duel de monstre et il me semble t'avoir appris que la force d'un duelliste ne vient pas forcément de la puissance de son jeu mais du cœur qu'il met à jouer avec des cartes qui sont les siennes. Si tu me prends _L'ange de l'amour_, comment veux-tu mettre ton cœur dans une carte qui appartient à une autre ? Regarde moi. Quand je suis devenue championne, je n'avais pas cette carte et je n'avais pas non plus des cartes très puissantes et pourtant je me suis hissée au sommet. Et pourquoi ? Parce que je croyais en mes cartes.

Petit Seto : Mais…

Sayuri : Je ne te donnerai _L'ange de l'amour_ que quand tu auras réussi à me battre, mon petit Seto.

Petit Seto (boude) : Ce n'est pas avec mes cartes que j'arriverai à battre la championne.

Sayuri : Tu ne seras un grand duelliste que quand tu auras confiance en toi et en tes cartes. Ce jour-là, peut-être arriveras-tu à me battre… »

Fin du Flash back n°3 de Kaiba

La mère de Kaiba disait exactement la même chose que Yûgi. Mais il avait refusé de le croire et s'en était tenu à la puissance de son jeu. Il avait été le champion du monde pendant un certain temps grâce à ses trois dragons blancs mais il a été détrôné par Yûgi. Lui avait un jeu moins puissant que Kaiba mais il avait foi en ses cartes, comme sa mère. Combien de foi Yûgi avait voulu lui faire entendre que les cartes avaient un cœur.

Après la disparition de sa mère, Seto avait demandé à son père ce qu'il était advenu de la carte _L'ange de l'amour_. Après une longue hésitation, il lui avait raconté qu'elle avait été mise dans le cercueil avec Sayuri. Seto n'était pas allé à l'enterrement, son père n'avait pas voulu. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'était même jamais allé sur sa tombe.

Mais ça n'empêchait rien. Pour Kaiba, sa mère était morte… Alors qui était cette femme et pourquoi avait-elle la carte de _L'ange de l'amour _? Après réflexion, c'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait à Sayuri… Mais non, c'était impossible. Que s'était-il réellement passé il y a dix ans ?

\***************/

Le voile est levé, vous vous en doutiez ?

En espérant que vous avez aimé


	4. Que t'était il arrivé ?

**Chapitre 4 :** Que t'étais-il arrivé ?

Seto Kaiba se ressaisis peu à peu et se releva, tout en gardant Makuba serré contre lui, pour faire face à cette femme qu'il dépassait bien d'une tête. Elle souriait, encore et toujours avec ce sourire d'enfant naïf. Le même sourire que sa mère :

« Sayuri : Mon garçon…

Kaiba (tendant son bras pour l'empêcher d'approcher) : Ne vous approchez pas. Ca suffit comme ça. Ma mère, Sayuri Imura, est morte il y a une dizaine d'année. J'ignore qui vous êtes, pourquoi vous lui ressemblez et comment vous vous êtes procuré la carte de _L'ange de l'amour_. Mais je suis certain d'une chose, je ne vous laisserai pas entraver le cours de ma vie et de celle de mon frère. Alors je vous demande de bien vouloir partir et de nous laisser en paix.

Sayuri : Morte ? Hum, je vois, Yutaro a du te faire croire que j'avais quitté ce monde. C'est normal, c'était pour toi, pour que tu puisses faire ton deuil. Mais je ne suis pas morte, Seto. Je n'ai jamais quitté ce monde.

Kaiba : Vraiment ! Alors où étais-tu ?

Sayuri : Je n'ai pas bougé de l'endroit où vous m'avez laissé il y a dix ans. Tu sais d'où il s'agit Seto, l'hôpital de Sapporo (NB : capitale d'Hokkaido, île du Japon).

Makuba : Seto, mais que dis-elle ? »

Sayuri : Je vais te montrer quelque chose qui te dira sans doute quelque chose. »

La femme prit son sac et en sortit un cadre photo qu'elle montra à Kaiba. Ce dernier resta bouche bée devant la photo : son père Yutaro et lui. Le cadre fétiche que sa mère transportait partout où elle allait. Dans le cadre, en bas à gauche, il y avait une petite photo avec un bébé brun dessus. C'était Makuba à la naissance. Quelqu'un avait rajouté cette photo par-dessus l'autre de manière à ce que l'on puisse voir les trois personnages. Kaiba tremblait de tout son corps, il ne pouvait plus lutter et se dire que cette femme n'était pas sa mère Sayuri. Il se sentit tomber mais la femme le rattrapa au vol et l'assis délicatement par terre. C'était elle, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle :

« Kaiba (tremblant) : Maman…

Makuba (surpris) : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Seto ?

Kaiba : C'est toi, maman ?

Sayuri : C'est moi, mon garçon… Mes garçons.

Makuba (affolé) : Seto, explique-moi, je ne comprend plus.

Kaiba (ne prêtant pas attention à Makuba) : Que t'était-il arrivé ?

Sayuri : Si nous rentrions au lieu de rester au froid. Je vais tout vous expliquer. »

Kaiba se releva et passa devant pour montrer le chemin à sa mère. Cette maison était si grande qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle s'y égare et qu'il la perde une nouvelle fois. Il demanda à l'une de ses servantes de leur servir du thé et ils s'installèrent au salon sur un canapé. Makuba se trouvait à une extrémité, accroché à son frère, Seto était au milieu et tourné vers Sayuri qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du canapé. On leur servi le thé et Kaiba commença :

« Kaiba : Maintenant, je veux savoir la vérité. Si tu es vraiment notre mère, alors pourquoi notre père m'a dit que tu étais morte ?

Sayuri : Mon pauvre Yutaro, il n'a sans doute pas du avoir le courage de te dire la vérité. Tu avais beau être intelligent, Seto, tu n'en restais pas moins un petit garçon de 5 ans. Seto, je ne suis jamais morte, je dormais.

Kaiba : Tu dormais ?

Sayuri : En fait, quand j'ai accouché de Makuba, il y a eu des complications. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela ne me l'avais pas fait quand j'ai accouché de toi.

Kaiba : Des complications ?

Sayuri : Mon cœur. J'ai fait un arrêt cardio-respiratoire. Makuba était en train de sortir de mon ventre, ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter l'accouchement comme ça. Je me souviens avoir entendu le premier cri de Makuba, Yutaro qui me tenait la main, qui paniquait car il voyait que je n'allais pas bien… puis plus rien. Le reste on me l'a raconté. Ils ont terminé l'accouchement vite vite et ils m'ont réanimée. Personne ne sait pourquoi j'ai fait cet arrêt. Il est vrai que ma mère est morte de la même chose en me donnant la vie, que mon père a fait un infarctus mortel à 35 ans et que mon frère aînée est mort enfant d'une malformation cardiaque. Enfin, bref, ils ont réussi à récupérer mon cœur, mais mon cerveau…

Kaiba : Il a été endommagé ?

Sayuri : Je m'en sors plutôt bien, je n'ai perdu aucune fonction motrice. En fait, pendant ces dix dernières années, j'étais dans le coma. Un coma très profond. Personne ne pensait que je me réveillerai un jour.

Kaiba : Mais tu t'es réveillée. Comment cela se fait-il ?

Sayuri : Tu vas sans doute trouver ça absurde mais j'ai senti, j'ai senti que vous aviez tous les deux besoin de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai senti, c'est ce qui m'a donné la force de me réveiller.

Kaiba : Quand t'es-tu réveillée ?

Sayuri : Le 16 juin de cette année. Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois. S'est-il passé quelque chose de particulier ce jour-là ?

Makuba : Seto, c'est le jour où Pegasus a enfermé nos âmes dans des cartes.

Kaiba : C'est exact, Pegasus avait enlevé Makuba puis il a soit disant enfermé son âme dans un carte. Ensuite, c'est la mienne qu'il a enfermée.

Sayuri : Vous étiez en danger. Je comprends mieux où j'ai trouvé la force de me réveiller. J'avais beau être à des années lumière, je n'en reste pas moins une mère qui veut qu'il n'arrive rien à ses enfants.

Makuba (sur un ton sec) : Si vous étiez vraiment une mère, vous serez apparu plus tôt. Seto et moi avons connu l'enfer auprès de Gozaburo Kaiba, notre père adoptif. Mais là, vous n'étiez pas là…

Kaiba (mettant un gifle à Makuba) : Tais-toi Makuba. Tu n'as pas à lui parler comme ça. Ce n'est pas sa faute, elle aurait aimé être là pour nous voir grandir. Et elle a du user de toutes ses forces pour se sortir de ce sommeil sans fin.

Sayuri (attrapant le poignet de Kaiba) : Arrête Seto. Je comprends son mal-être et son désarroi. Tu n'as pas à le traiter ainsi, il y a une part de vérité dans ce qu'il dit. »

Makuba se leva et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre, le visage entre les mains pour cacher ses larmes. Kaiba voulut se lever pour le rattraper mais Sayuri lui tenait fermement son poignet pour l'empêchait de se lever. Sa mère semblait toujours une femme inoffensive et naïve, il n'en est pas moins que Sayuri Imura possédait une vraie force herculéenne qu'elle ne sentait pas elle-même. Kaiba se ravisa et se rassit sur le canapé :

« Sayuri : Laisse-le. C'est d'autant voire même plus dur pour lui que pour nous. Il ne m'a jamais connu et ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. Tu es l'être à qui il tient le plus au monde Seto et il a l'impression de que je suis en train de te voler. Ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par s'y faire et par comprendre que je ne suis pas là pour perturber votre vie.

Kaiba : Quel était ton but en revenant nous voir ?

Sayuri : Vous êtes mes enfants, mes bébés… Je ne vous ai pas vu grandir. Vous êtes tellement beaux. Sais-tu la première chose que j'ai dit quand je me suis réveillée ?

Kaiba : Quoi ?

Sayuri : Où sont mes fils ? Personne dans l'hôpital de Sapporo ne se doutait que mon aîné était le PDG de la grande KaibaCorp. On m'a fait toute une série d'examen. Les médecins n'en reviennent toujours pas. On ne voulait pas me laisser sortir et moi je ne cessais de dire que je devais tout de suite vous retrouver. J'avais du mal à marcher au début, j'avais perdu tous mes muscles. J'ai fait trois mois de rééducation intensive. Puis, je suis tombé sur toi.

Kaiba : Sur moi ?

Sayuri : A la télé, dans les journaux… Tu es si important aux yeux du monde. Je t'ai tout de suite reconnu.

Kaiba : Comment as-tu réagi ?

Sayuri : J'étais fière. Si fière que je l'ai dit à tout le monde et l'ont m'a pris pour une folle. Tout le monde pensait que je débutais une démence et je suis resté un mois supplémentaire en service de psychiatrie. Je savais que m'enfuir ne me servirait à rien alors j'ai pris mon mal en patience. Puis je suis revenu en neurologie refaire des examens. Ca n'en finissait pas.

Kaiba : Au final, comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

Sayuri : Les examens étaient normaux et les médecins ne voyaient aucun inconvénient à me faire sortir. On m'avait appris que Yutaro était décédé et que personne ne savait où vous étiez. Ma maison aurait été vendue et l'argent servait à financer mon hospitalisation. Il m'en restait un peu. Je m'en suis servi pour faire le voyage et vivre à l'hôtel pour le moment. Je suis arrivée il y a une semaine. Ma priorité était de vous revoir. Ensuite, je trouverai un travail d'infirmière comme je l'étais avant et je m'installerai dans un appartement.

Kaiba : Ma mère n'a pas à galérer après un tel combat. Tu vas venir t'installer ici et tu vas te reposer pour le moment. Ca ne fait pas longtemps que tu as repris connaissance.

Sayuri : J'apprécie ton geste, Seto mais je ne veux pas interférer dans votre vie.

Kaiba : Je ne veux plus te perdre.

Sayuri : Mais…

Kaiba (enlaça sa mère) : Je ne veux plus te perdre. Ici, c'est chez toi.

Sayuri : Et Makuba ? Que va-il penser ?

Kaiba : Comme tu l'as dit. Il finira par s'y faire. Je lui parlerai demain.

Sayuri : Laisse, je lui parlerai, moi. J'aurai sans doute un peu plus de tact.

Kaiba : De tact ?

Sayuri : Tu es comme ton père, Seto. Tu manques de tact et tu fais le dur. Mais au fond, tu es quelqu'un de sensible.

Kaiba : Tu me connais mal, ma chère mère.

Sayuri : Je te connais bien plus que tu ne le crois, mon cher fils. »


End file.
